


Gluttony

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: The sin of Gluttony, as illustrated by Peter Pettigrew.One part of a fic collaboration.





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Deadly Sins of the Marauder Era](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466118) by MontroseMagpies. 



The Hogwarts kitchens never run out of food: if a student wanted to, he or she could stay at the dinner table from half past four all the time up to six and eat non-stop, secure in the knowledge that the House-Elves would continually send up new plates.

Still, that's not enough for some. Peter Pettigrew looks with envy at the box of home-made cookies sitting on the night-stand belonging to his room-mate James. James has it great... born to a rich Pure-blood family, heir to the House of Potter and a star Chaser to boot. His mother, Dorea, dotes on him almost obsessively and sends him cookies or other snacks at least once a week. Peter though? His parents are poor, and he is lucky they could afford to send him to Hogwarts at all. He loves his mother and father of course, but he does not get home-made cookies made with the finest ingredients.

Peter is roused from his thoughts as his dorm-mates come back to the room.

"You've got to be joking, mate! There's no way Puddlemere stand a chance against the Magpies this Season. Didn't you see how fast the Magpies' Seeker was in the last few matches?" Sirius looks at James as if James has lost his mind.

"But Puddlemere has a great team strategy, and – oh, hey Pete," James cuts himself of as he greets his friend. "What're you doing up here? I thought we'd agreed to meet you-know-where to work some more on the you-know-what?" James winks at Sirius.

Peter forces away a sneer. James and Sirius are the best of friends, and even quiet, rule-following Remus is closer to them both than he is. But Peter was there first! They came into his cabin at the Express a few years ago, so shouldn't he be their best friend?

"Pete? Is something wrong?" Sirius asks, bringing Peter back to the present again.

Peter smiles slightly. "Nah, I'm fine. You two go ahead, I just need to finish my History essay and then I'll join you. The Map is nearly done though, isn't it?"

"Hush, don't let the others hear," James chastises him briefly. "Okay, good luck. If you see Remus first, tell him Siri and I are already there, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peter says. His frown re-appears when he sees the two boys leave, laughing. He lied. There is no History essay to complete, he did that last night. Not that they really would care if he was running behind…

He has emptied James' box of cookies before he realises it, almost. But it's not his fault: James should have offered to share. (Peter ignores the thought that had he asked, James gladly would have done so.)

He looks down at the now empty box for a moment, then decides to put it under Sirius' covers. Maybe he'll get lucky, and James and Sirius will fight over it... he can then go in and try to replace either as the other's best friend.

He grins to himself as he goes to kitchens, intent on grabbing a snack before he joins his 'friends' to work on their Hogwarts Map.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a collaborative fic, 'Seven Sins of the Marauder Era' where we all wrote about one of the Deadly Sins as it applies to a character from the Marauder time.
> 
> The full fic is available at FFN: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11322626


End file.
